supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Huevo de Pascua
thumb|El Gato de Masahiro Sakurai, uno de los varios huevos de pascua a lo largo de la serie. Un Huevo de Pascua (Easter Egg en inglés) es un mensaje o broma oculta en varios medios, como los vídeojuegos. Son pequeñas sorpresas añadidas por los programadores para que los jugadores las encuentren. Los huevos de pascua son completamente inofensivos. A menudo se trata de nombres o rostros de los programadores que se encuentran ocultos, aunque pueden ir desde referencias a otros juegos hasta mensajes dirigidos a los jugadores. Los huevos de pascua no deben ser confundidos con los glitches, bugs, trucos o técnicas; varios de estos no afectan el modo de jugar en absoluto, y son añadidos a propósito. Listas de Huevos de Pascua en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] ''Super Smash Bros. *'PELIGRO': En el escenario Reino Champiñón, si el jugador se detiene y gira la cámara hasta el final hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda, una pared de color negro que dice "DANGER" puede ser vista, lo cual es apropiado ya que aquellas áreas están más allá de las líneas límite. *'Piedra del sol': En el escenario donde se realiza el combate final contra Master Hand dentro del Modo Clásico se puede observar en el centro de la plataforma principal los dos primeros círculos de la Piedra del sol o ''Calendario azteca, el cual es un disco monolítico de basalto de olivino con inscripciones alusivas a la cosmogonía mexica y los cultos solares que se encuentra en el Museo de Antropología e Historia de la Ciudad de México. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee *'PELIGRO': En el escenario Reino Champiñón, si el jugador se detiene y gira la cámara hasta el final hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda, una pared de color negro que dice "DANGER" puede ser vista, lo cual es apropiado ya que aquellas áreas están más allá de las líneas límite. *'Mensaje del Barril cañón: En la parte inferior del trofeo del Barril cañón, se puede leer "2L84ME"; esto es una referencia a la jerga de Internet conocida como "leet speak". Cuando se lee, el mensaje dice "Too late for me" (Muy tarde para mi), lo cual a su vez es una referencia a como casi siempre el barril causa un K.O. a quien sea disparado de este. Además, dicho mensaje aparece en un art oficial de Donkey Kong Country. *"Hora de Dormir": Un huevo de pascua exclusivo del Evento 39: ¡Jigglypuff en vivo!, este se produce cuando la pantalla en el fondo del Estadio Pokémon se centra en el Jigglypuff del jugador, y este utiliza el ataque especial hacia arriba de Jigglypuff, Canto. Los Jigglypuff opositores se dormirán sin importar la distancia entre el Jigglypuff del jugador y estos, y por mucho más tiempo de lo habitual. *'''Reflejo de la Isla de Yoshi: El escenario Isla de Yoshi puede ser visto en el reflejo del trofeo de Mario de Metal. *'Ojos brillantes': Los trofeos de Ganondorf, si se les mira con una cierta cantidad de iluminación, tendrán ojos brillantes. *'Reflejo de la Colonia Espacial Ceres': El trofeo del Metroide en Super Smash Bros. Melee refleja una parte del tanque del Pequeño en Super Metroid. *'Mensaje en Onett': Este huevo de pascua se puede ver si el jugador se monta en la casa azul y pausa el juego, haciendo un zoom que dice: Caution, A black van driven by this guy has been spotted driving recklessly through town. Be careful! (Cuidado, una camioneta negra impulsada por este tipo ha sido vista conduciendo temerariamente por la ciudad. ¡Tengan cuidado!) . Posteriormente, como Onett regresa, también puede ser visto en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl *'Gato de Masahiro Sakurai': En el escenario Estadio Pokémon 2 en la parte de Hielo hay una casa donde adentro hay un póster del gato de Masahiro Sakurai. *'Dentro de la Caja de Cartón:' En el trofeo de la Caja de Cartón, si se cambia el ángulo de la cámara lo suficiente, se ve a Snake dentro de esta. *'Nintendo DS Lite:' En la Colección, al fondo, junto con los regalos, hay un DS Lite negro en una caja de regalo a la izquierda. *'Mensaje de Sega': En la sección ''Sonic the Hedgehog de la Fonoteca, cuatro de las canciones que aparecen son S'crap Brain Zone, '''E'merald Hill Zone, 'G'reen Hill Zone, y 'A'ngel Island Zone. Aunque no en ese orden en particular, lo que todos estos temas tienen en común es que pertenecen a los tres primeros juegos de Sonic the Hedgehog para la Sega Mega Drive. La primera letra de cada una de estas canciones compone la palabra "SEGA", compañía creadora de Sonic the Hedgehog. ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U *'Oficinas de Nintendo: En los billetes que los luchadores sueltan en el modo Smash por monedas se puede ver la imagen de las oficinas principales de Nintendo que se encuentran en Kioto, Japón. Así mismo, se puede ver la firma de Masahiro Sakurai, creador de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|saga de Super Smash Bros.]]. Categoría:Términos